


Фортепиано

by Luchenza



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Написано на заявку VII тура MlOR OneString Fest'а "Вольфганг вместе с Антонио, прикладывая титанические усилия, пытаются передвинуть фортепиано".
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 2





	Фортепиано

**Author's Note:**

> Концовка отличается от фестового варианта.
> 
> Бета: LaFeeVerte

— Сальери, зачем вам это понадобилось? — поинтересовался Моцарт, проводя пальцем по черному лаковому боку фортепиано. Посмотрел с любопытством на тонкий слой пыли, покрывшей палец, и сдул её в сторону чёрного камзола и его обладателя.  
— В этой половине кабинета слишком темно, — пояснил Сальери, осматривая громоздкий инструмент. — Да и камин непозволительно близко. Я думаю, что напротив окна оно бы лучше смотрелось.  
— Так в чём же проблема, мой друг?  
Сальери попробовал сдвинуть фортепиано и вскоре отступил за тщетностью попыток — музыкальный агрегат монолитно стоял, гордо сверкая лакированными гранями.  
— Проблема в том, Моцарт, что все слуги в данный момент заняты подготовкой к приёму, устраиваемому моей женой. И на который, кстати, мы с вами должны успеть. А передвинуть инструмент надо сегодня.  
Моцарт скептически посмотрел на собеседника и уже открыл рот, но Сальери опередил его:  
— ...потому что я пообещал Терезии сделать это ещё вчера.  
Моцарт сочувственно кивнул, сражённый силой аргумента:  
— Да, гнев жены — это воистину страшно.  
Сальери сдержал нервный смешок и снова стал примериваться к гладким бокам фортепиано.  
— Хотя, возможно, вам не понять.  
— О нет, я вас прекрасно понимаю, — проникновенно заверил Сальери Моцарт и решительно закатал рукава.  
***  
— Сальери, возьмите чуть левее. Ещё полфута — и угол фортепиано встретится с тем высоким растением. Вы же не хотите получить буквальное воплощение «рояля в кустах»?..  
— Это драцена, Моцарт. Опустите свой угол, отдохнём.  
Они одновременно выпрямились, вытирая лоб и тяжело опираясь на фортепиано. Сальери улыбнулся, глядя, как красный, вспотевший Моцарт снимает с себя камзол, небрежно бросая его на кресло.  
— Зря вы это сделали, он прекрасно гармонировал с цветом вашего лица.  
Моцарт с досадой махнул рукой, снова подходя к инструменту.  
***  
— Поздравляю вас.  
— С чем, Сальери?  
— Вы разбили неубиваемую вазу. Она слетала с полки столько раз, сколько у меня детей, но её всегда успевали ловить в последний момент. Вы сумели нарушить семейную традицию.  
— Простите.  
— Не берите в голову, — Сальери подошёл к окну, наслаждаясь идущей из него прохладой. — Давайте просто побыстрее покончим с этим.  
На этот раз фортепиано сдвинулось едва ли на дюйм — почти сразу со стороны Моцарта донёсся раздражённый вздох, и инструмент тяжело опустился на ковёр, натужно заскрипев.  
— Нет, не могу!  
— Моцарт, я ценю вашу бескорыстную помощь, но надо всё-таки доделать начатое. Да и потом — перемещение тяжёлых предметов не должно пугать мужчину.  
— Вы несправедливы ко мне, Сальери. Мне давно не доводилось держать в руках что-то тяжелее скрипки, — произнёс Моцарт, рассматривая покрасневшие пальцы, пока Сальери переводил дух. — Кстати, ещё один фут — и удерживать скрипку на моём плече этим вечером придётся вам. Не хотелось бы расстраивать несравненную Терезию.  
— Боюсь, ещё одна любимая ваза моей жены — и играть вам для неё уже не придётся.  
Моцарт взглянул на улыбающегося Сальери и покачал головой, смешно передёрнув плечами.  
— Если вы так не верите в мои силы, следующий фут кабинета я полностью предоставляю вам!  
Шутливый полупоклон встретился с укоризненным смешком, и путешествие фортепиано продолжилось.  
— Мне кажется, ваш инструмент живой, — пропыхтел Моцарт, силясь вытащить из-под ножки носок туфли. — Ни разу не встречал столь злобно настроенное фортепиано.  
— Вам виднее, в последний раз по дружбе настраивали его вы.  
Моцарт поднял голову, увидел ухмылку на лице Сальери и фыркнул.  
— И к слову о «злобно настроенных»... — Сальери сел на крышку объекта их мучений и стал растирать уставшие руки. — Я тут вспомнил забавный случай. Не так давно мы с Микаэлем... Майклом Келли, — пояснил Сальери, встретив недоумённый взгляд Моцарта. — Так вот, мы однажды вечером сидели на берегу Дуная, я показывал ему наброски к «Тарар» и пел одну из арий. Тут я заметил, что он взглянул на реку, и глаза у него вдруг расширились. Я медленно повернул голову и увидел, что по чёрной глади к нам плыл огромный кабан. Явственно не с дружелюбными намерениями. Мы с Майклом, не сговариваясь, понеслись изо всех сил в сторону недалеко стоящего от берега кабаре. Довольно досадно вышло — и вино, и партитуры остались на берегу. Славное вино было, жаль, что досталось кабану.  
Моцарт хохотал в полный голос, вытирая слёзы с глаз и стуча кулаком по гулкому верху фортепиано.  
— Не отбейте себе руку! — заботливо посоветовал Сальери. — Нам осталось ещё полкабинета.  
***  
Молчанием путь фортепиано сопровождался недолго — Моцарт вскоре нахмурился, и знакомое Сальери упрямое выражение появилось на его лице.  
— Я хочу услышать, как вы поёте, Сальери.  
Тот покачал головой.  
— В другой раз.  
— Но обещаете?  
— Обещаю.  
Моцарт кивнул, снова сосредотачиваясь на поставленной перед ними задаче.  
***  
Последние несколько футов были преодолены с огромным трудом, но фортепиано наконец встало у стены, издав напоследок чуть слышный мелодичный стон. Сальери в задумчивости почесал заросший подбородок.  
— Ну вот и всё. Хотя стойте, Моцарт. Давайте сдвинем его вправо, чтобы свет из окна лучше падал.  
Моцарт что-то проворчал себе под нос, снова берясь за отполированные до блеска грани.  
— Подтолкните-ка его сюда.  
— Антонио, осторожно!  
У фортепиано покосилась ножка, и Сальери вскрикнул, хватаясь за ладонь правой руки. Моцарт кинулся к Сальери, который, хмурясь от боли, ощупывал руку.  
— Жаль, — сквозь зубы пробормотал он. — Зря тащили.  
— Да чёрт с ним, с фортепиано! Как ваша рука?  
Беспокойство Моцарта читалось во всем: во встревоженном взгляде, в напряжённой позе, в сжимающих судорожно манжеты рубашки Сальери пальцах. Его лицо было так близко, что Сальери опешил, забыв сострить про вырвавшееся нечаянно имя.  
— Да что с вами? Я всего лишь прищемил пальцы, не стоит так переживать.  
Лицо Моцарта оставалось грустным.  
— Но вы теперь не сможете сегодня сыграть.  
— Сыграть я не смогу уже по нескольким причинам, главной из которых является поломка самого инструмента, — Сальери бережно, но твёрдо отцепил пальцы Моцарта от манжет. — С рукой всё будет хорошо, не беспокойтесь... Вольфганг.  
Брови Моцарта дёрнулись вверх, и он застыл, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и едва заметно двигая губами — словно пробуя звуки своего имени на вкус. В атмосфере что-то неуловимо изменилось, будто прозаичное перетаскивание фортепиано разломало сам миропорядок этого кабинета, в котором каждый предмет стоял на раз и навсегда определённом для него месте. Связи между вещами перепутались, сплелись в клубок и укоряющим отблеском свечи отразились на осколках вазы. Даже отношения хрупкой дружбы были будто перекроены и сшиты заново нитками другого цвета.  
Наконец Моцарт очнулся, неловким жестом снова протягивая руку и дотрагиваясь до пальцев Сальери, лежащих на крышке фортепиано.  
— Зато теперь вы сможете спеть, — сказал он, глядя как-то странно исподлобья.  
Сальери с притворной грустью вздохнул, ощущая себя немного не в своей тарелке. Моцарт улыбнулся.  
«Грета, — возмущённо крикнули внизу, — кто так суп варит!» — «Я! Это у тебя котелок не варит, турнепс ты недозревший!..»  
Сальери подавил смешок.  
— Спеть? И вам меня не жалко? — поинтересовался он, рассматривая пострадавшую руку.  
— Нисколько.  
— Тогда с вас три скрипичных сонаты вместо двух.  
— А как же мой неоценимый вклад в переносе вашего деревянного монстра? — Моцарт подмигнул Сальери, бросая ему камзол и надевая свой.  
— Торгуетесь, Вольфганг? Не подозревал за вами такой... меркантильности.  
— Антонио, недозревший вы турнепс!..  
— Вы так вежливы, дорогая Грета.  
Моцарт засмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Сальери; его парик щекотал шею. Сальери нерешительно приобнял Моцарта и дружески похлопал по спине:  
— Ну-ну, мой друг, не плачьте. Я верю в ваше сочувствие.  
Моцарт пихнул его коленом и отстранился, рассматривая покосившееся фортепиано и осколки вазы. Он заложил руки за спину, сделав несколько шагов в сторону камина.  
— Чем-нибудь помочь? — серьёзно спросил он.  
— Вы свободны завтра вечером, Вольфганг?..  
— Совершенно.  
Сальери открыл дверь, ведущую в коридор, и обернулся:  
— Тогда помогите мне прикончить бутылку вина. 1723 год был, пожалуй, слишком урожайным. А сейчас пойдёмте скорее, Вольфганг, нас уже ждут.  
— Антонио, вы золотой человек!  
— А ведь только недавно был турнепсом...  
Они шли к лестнице, ступая по песочного цвета ковру. Снизу, из гостиной, доносились отдельные фразы, чей-то женский голос воскликнул, смеясь: «Да вы шутите, герр Бомарше!». Поминутно хлопала входная дверь, и слуга громко объявлял имя очередного гостя. Даже здесь, на втором этаже, чувствовались запахи табака и запечённой утки; Моцарт с явным удовольствием принюхивался, спускаясь по ступеням. Тут он повернулся к Сальери:  
— Так значит завтра? Вы, я и вино?  
— Вы совершенно правильно поняли.  
— Но как же фортепиано?..  
— Возьмём четвёртым, — благодушно сказал Сальери. — Гость, который молчит и слушает — самый лучший гость.  
Моцарт ударил ладонью по перилам и сбежал вниз. Облокотившись на шар опорного столба, он посмотрел на неторопливо спускающегося Сальери.  
— С вами абсолютно невозможно разговаривать серьёзно, — сказал он.  
— О, серьёзно я могу только пить и признаваться в любви. Часто одно от другого неотделимо.  
Они взяли с серебряного подноса бокалы с шампанским и сделали первый шаг к шумному сборищу. Моцарт жестом попросил Сальери приблизиться и, когда тот наклонился, шепнул ему в ухо:  
— Что ж, завтра ваши слова и проверим.


End file.
